My Version of Fade To Black
by Hakuren
Summary: This is how i see maybe Fade To Black will be.It's only my 2nd story so i can't promise it will be really good and i suck at summaries,so just give it a go :D Oh and yeah there will be IchiRuki in the story.


It was another day at Karakura high,Ichigo and Rukia just sat there paying no attention whatsoever to what their teacher is saying untill she anounces that there will be a new student.

A boy with walked into the room:He had lavender hair,blue eyes,he had around the same height and body like Ichigo.

Rukia immediatly recognized the young man,she hadn't seen him since the day after......Kaien died

Ichigo sees the worried look on Rukia's face "What's wrong Rukia?"

Rukia glares "Nothing idiot,just pay attention"

Ichigo crosses his arms "Hmmmph....fine midget"

"Hello everyone,my name is Yahiko,it's so nice to meet everyone.I came from Tokyo and my hobbies are soccer and listening to music"

The teacher looks at Yahiko and smiles faintly "Thank you Yahiko,you can sit down now"

Yahiko looks at all the remaining places and choses to sit down next to Rukia

Yahiko looks at Rukia and smiles "Hello Kuchiki Rukia,it's been a long time since we last saw eachother"

Rukia looks at Yahiko with a questioning look on her face "What are you doing here?"

Ichigo also mingles in the conversation "Do you know him Rukia?"

Yahiko reaches out his hand to Ichigo "And you must be Kurosaki Ichigo,it's so nice to finally meet the man that i've heard so much about"

Ichigo has a confused look on his face and goes with the flow like always "Euh...sure thanks....Nice to meet you too"

After school ends Ichigo and Rukia are walking home "So do you know that guy from today Rukia?"

"No...well not really..." Rukia starts to explain where she has seen him before

* * *

**--Many years ago,the day after Kaien and Miyako died**

Every important member of each Division is gathered on the execution grounds

Yamamoto is standing in the centre "We are here today for the traitor Yahiko to be exiled to Hueco Mundo,as you all know his soul sleep and chain link have already been shatterd by two members of the mobile corps"

At the same time Yahiko is brought is front of Yamamoto,already dying because of his wounds

Yahiko falls to his knees and blood is dripping from his body to the ground

"As you know Yahiko you have been found guilty of treason,because you worked together with Hueco Mundo"

Yahiko just nods while facing the ground

"Are there any last words before you are exiled to Hueco Mundo"

Yahiko nods again and looks around until he sees Rukia and gathers the last of his strength to say "I....I'm sorry"

Rukia doesn't know what she's hearing and thinks to herself "What does he mean?I don't even know him?Why does he says that like he knows me"

After Yahiko sees that he doesn't get a single response from Rukia a single tear drops from his cheek.

A little while later Yahiko is surrounded by Négacion and has been taken to Hueco Mundo by the Menos Grande

* * *

**--Present Day**

"And that's all i remember" At that time they arrive at Urahara's place

"I'm going to leave my gigai here and return to Soul Society to find out more about him"

Ichigo nods "Hmmm....Let me know if you find something"

Rukia walks into Urahara's place and returns wearing her Shinigami robes

She then opens a Senkai gate "See you soon Ichigo and don't do anything stupid"

Ichigo smirks "The same goes for you"

Ichigo and Rukia give eachother that typical look and after Rukia steps into the Senkai gate it dissapears

Ichigo turns around,puts his hands in his pocket and starts walking home

After he walked for a while Yahiko is standing in front of him wearing his zanpaktou on his back but is still in real world clothing

Ichigo glares "What do you want?"

"So she told you?!"

The next second Yahiko draws his zanpaktou and slashes at Ichigo,the weird thing about Yahiko's zanpaktou is that it's a reversed blade sword,so he actually attacks with the blunt side.

Ichigo barely dodges his attack "What are you doing?!!"

Ichigo quickly takes his Shinigami respresentive badge and changes to a Shinigami too

Yahiko makes another attack but this time Ichigo blocks it

Yahiko grins "Let's see if you are as strong as they say you are!!"

He holds his zanpaktou in front of them "Bankai!!"

His zanpaktou changes to a normal looking katana with a blue hilt and a short ribbon coming out of it that looks like a dragons tail "Raikou Arashi (raging lightning strike)"

Ichigo also changes to his Bankai form and they start to fight each other fiercly

* * *

**--Meanwhile at Soul Society**

Rukia searched through all the data of that day but didn't find anything

"I better go to Captain Ukitake,maybe he can help me with this"

Rukia starts to walk to the 13th Division

* * *

**--Back at the real world**

After they fought for quite a while Yahiko sheathes his zanpaktou and grins "Well you are as strong as they say Ichigo"

Ichigo glares "What do you mean?!!What do you want?!!"

* * *

**--Back at Soul Society**

Mayuri is the final preparations for his experiment

"Is everything ready Nemu?"

"Yes everything is ready to start the experiment Mayuri-sama"

Mayuri looks outside from his labaratory "I hope you haven't screwed up anything Nemu!"

Mayuri "Alright then,let's start it the experiment" Mayuri presses the button of a huge machine wich begins to make a dreadful noise and two shadows are seen behind Mayuri

* * *

To be Continued.......


End file.
